Deseo de cumpleaños
by Nithraniel.Sylvan
Summary: Serana es una humana que trata con todas sus fuerzas de ser feliz en un lugar desconocido y alejado de todo lo que conoce y ama. Cuando la tristeza amenaza su corazón, alguien intentará impedirlo.


Serana recorrió con la mirada el resultado de su arduo trabajo. Cada libro, cada pergamino y cada hoja suelta de papel había sido reacomodada y archivada bajo el nuevo orden que Kero le había explicado. Y en tiempo record. Un mes y medio. Sonriendo, satisfecha y orgullosa de sí misma, cerró el último cajón de ficheros y se dirigió a la cantina a tomar un tentempié.

Los libros siempre habían sido lo suyo. Eso y los animales. Extrañaba disfrutar de una buena lectura con un gato ronroneante en el regazo y una humeante taza de café en una tarde lluviosa. Sintió como la angustia cerraba su garganta como una zarpa de hierro y apartó el pensamiento. Pensar en el aquí y en el ahora. No mirar atrás. Tarareando una cancioncilla para distraerse, entró en la desierta cantina.

—Karuto! Cómo estás? —El fauno le dedicó una rápida mirada y le señaló el armario tras de él con un movimiento hosco de la cabeza.

—Tus reservas están ahí.

—Eres un encanto! —Con una amplia sonrisa, la chica se colgó del cuello del hombre y le deposito un besito rápido en la mejilla.

—Ya, ya, quítate, tengo trabajo. —Refunfuño Karuto mientras ocultaba la sonrisita indulgente que había curvado sus labios.  
Riendo, la chica abrió de par en par las puertas del armario. Allí se encontraban sus granos de café, sus tazas y el mortero que había comprado hacia unas semanas atrás en la tienda de alquimia. Como guardarlo en su habitación le había parecido poco higiénico, le había pedido a Karuto que le hiciera un pequeño espacio en su cocina. Tras gritarle que era una confianzuda y que se tomaba libertades que no le correspondían, había accedido y luego la había echado a patadas. Vertió unos cuantos granos en el mortero y se situó en la mesa junto al fauno. Él fue el primero en romper el silencio.

—Cómo ha estado todo? —La chica levantó la vista de lo que hacía y le sonrió.

—Pues… Ya sabes. Las clases de alquimia son mentalmente agotadoras. No tengo problemas en memorizar mezclas e ingredientes, pero las matemáticas son otro cantar, y las fracciones se me dan de muerte.

—Sin embargo cocinas. —Mientras hablaban, el fauno revolvía ollas humeantes y cortaba vegetales.

—Es otra cosa. Cocinar me sale naturalmente, es instinto o algo así.

—La cocina y la alquimia son muy similares. Tal vez deberías relajarte un poco y pensar que estás haciendo una sopa.

—Tú te ves haciendo una poción de sirenomagia delante de otras 20 personas con Ezarel respirando en tu cuello esperando la más mínima equivocación para hacerte sentir estúpido?

El fauno soltó una carcajada.

—No, y por eso es que estoy aquí y no allí, entre todos esos chiquillos insolentes.

Con una sonrisa divertida, Serana colocó el café molido en un filtro y le vertió agua caliente. El aroma inundó la cocina y la hizo suspirar.

—En fin. Supongo que algún día mejoraré. Y si no lo hago, vendré a ser tu ayudante. —La mirada de pánico de Karuto la hizo reír con ganas. —Bueno, nos vemos!

Karuto asintió por todo saludo y la siguió con la mirada mientras se iba. Cuando la chica dejó la cantina, el fauno volteó y soltó una risita. Sobre la mesa había una taza de café servida para él. Le dio un sorbo mientras revisaba el horno.

—No me molestaría su ayuda en particular.

Serana había salido del CG y se paseaba por los jardines. Iba repasando mentalmente los nombres de las plantas que veía y sus usos en la alquimia, pero al llegar a la fuente del parque se detuvo y se sentó en la orilla, contemplando el agua. Su reflejo le devolvió la mirada. Vio a una chica menuda, de cabellos castaños y ojos ambarinos. Y al mirar más allá, vio la tristeza que se escondía tras su sonrisa. Allí, sola, se dejó llevar y lloró quedamente aferrada a su taza.

Ella quería a todos en la guardia de Eel, de verdad que lo hacía. Pero tras seis meses lejos de su mundo sentía que en cualquier momento se derrumbaría. Extrañaba los sonidos de la ciudad, la gente, incluso el tráfico. Extrañaba a su familia y a sus amigos, a sus compañeros de trabajo. Rió amargamente al pensar que también extrañaba a la Señora Beneventi, su malhumorada casera.

La deprimía pensar en que podía haber muerto durante la misión con Chrome y nadie de su familia se enteraría nunca. Es más, en este preciso momento podían estar buscándola desesperadamente. O quizás estarían llorando su muerte en una tumba vacía…

Lo único que le impedía hundirse del todo era… Ezarel.

Pensar en el elfo la hizo ocultar el rostro pese a que nadie la estaba viendo. Si, era un incordio y lograba sacarla de sus casillas casi todo el tiempo, pero ella sabía que bajo esa fachada se ocultaba su lado dulce y atento. Varias veces había bajado la guardia con ella e incluso había calmado sus temores respecto a su participación en misiones y por eso la tenía cautivada. Había sido Ezarel quien la había rescatado y evitado que muriese ahogada. Y ella, lentamente, se había enamorado.

Pero nunca sería. Había visto las miradas que se dirigían con Eweleïn. Las había visto muchas veces en el mundo humano y siempre significaban lo mismo: Tú no me gustas. Ella sí. Así que se contentaba con aquella bonita amistad que compartían. Y ese día realmente necesitaba hablar con él.

Sacudiéndose el pasto de la ropa y secándose las mejillas, se dirigió al laboratorio de alquimia.

Le extraño no cruzarse a nadie en el camino, pero era cierto que el CG se encontraba bastante atareado últimamente, así que era de esperarse que todos estén metidos en sus propios asuntos.  
Al llegar a la puerta de la sala de alquimia se detuvo y dudó. Realmente quería molestar a Ezarel con sus problemas? Si, necesitaba hablar con alguien, pero tal vez pudiese hacerlo con alguien más… Estaba a punto de darse la vuelta e irse cuando la puerta se abrió y la cabellera celeste platinada de Eweleïen entró en su campo visual. Detrás de ella, Ezarel parecía sorprendido de verla ahí.

—Pequeñaja! Como has estado? Te has sentido rara últimamente?

—No, me encuentro muy bien. —Logró sonreírle y aparentar normalidad sin mucho esfuerzo. La elfa le palmeó la cabeza al tiempo que se despedía y antes de voltearse, le dedicó un guiño de ojo a Ezarel.

—Y bien? Te han crecido raíces justo frente a la puerta de mi laboratorio y por eso estás aquí plantada?

Saliendo de sus amargos pensamientos, la chica abrió la boca para contestarle cuando notó que el elfo había comenzado a caminar. Se apresuró para seguirle el paso.

—Me preguntaba si podíamos ir a caminar o algo. Me gustaría que conversáramos… Si es que tienes tiempo, claro…

El elfo ni siquiera la miraba. Y realmente debía esforzarse por caminar a su ritmo. Qué sucedía?

—En realidad no, no tengo tiempo. Quizás más tarde.

—Oh. De acuerdo. Lo siento.

Se detuvo lentamente y lo observó irse. Su corazón dolía. Ezarel nunca le había contestado de ese modo antes. Con el llanto apretándole la garganta, dio media vuelta y se dirigió a su cuarto. Cuanto antes estuviese encerrada y lejos de todo, mejor.

Al dar la vuelta en el pasillo de su habitación perdió toda esperanza de poder aislarse. Karenn y Alajea golpeaban insistentemente en la puerta de su cuarto. Estuvo tentada de retroceder lentamente e irse. No se sentía con ánimos de ver a nadie en ese momento, y las chicas sostenían una canasta en las manos. Ninguna de las dos parecía haberse percatado de su presencia, y claramente no la podían oír dada la sonata de golpes a la que sometían a la pobre puerta. Conteniendo la respiración, y pensando que quizás se sentiría mal luego, desandó sus pasos y se apresuró a salir. Realmente quería estar sola.

Al llegar al sendero de arcos se dio cuenta de que en realidad no sabía a donde quería ir. Una vocecita en su interior susurro "A casa", pero la acalló violentamente con una sacudida de la cabeza. No mirar atrás. Salió del CG y evitó el camino a la playa. No quería tener nada que ver con el mar nunca más. Decidida, se internó en el bosque.

Dio vueltas sin rumbo durante un par de horas, hasta que el sol comenzó a ocultarse, sin adentrarse más allá de lo que conocía, hasta que tropezó con el lugar donde todo había comenzado.

El círculo de setas se veía exactamente igual que el día en que había llegado a Eldarya. Sabía muy bien que no iba a suceder nada al entrar en él, pero eso no la detuvo de sentarse en medio. Automáticamente, los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas y un sollozo escapó de su garganta. Vació la angustia contenida durante esos eternos seis meses hasta quedarse sin lágrimas. Y allí, hecha un ovillo en medio del bosque, se durmió.

—Aquí estás! —Serana se revolvió al notar que alguien la alzaba en brazos. La voz de Valkyon retumbó en sus oídos. —Llevamos horas buscándote. Qué crees que hacías?

—Yo… Lo siento…

—Has llorado.

—No, no es así. —Se frotó los ojos para ocultarlos de la mirada escrutadora del chico.

—Supongo que no estás de ánimos para una fiesta. Cuando te deje en tu habitación les diré a los demás.

—Fiesta? Qué?

—Tu cumpleaños. Lo habías olvidado? Karenn y Alajea te buscaron esta tarde en tu habitación para llevarte a un día de campo mientras Chrome y Karuto organizaban todo. Sería una fiesta sorpresa.

Una fiesta. Una fiesta de cumpleaños para ella. Cómo había podido olvidar su propio cumpleaños? Se sintió estúpida.

—Quiero ir.

El chico la miró, sorprendido.

—Estás segura?

—Por favor. Todos se esforzaron por hacer esto para mí. Sería una ingrata si rechazara su gesto.

Valkyon le sonrió.

—Recuerda parecer sorprendida. Me matarán si se enteran que te conté.

Al llegar a la despensa, el corazón de la chica comenzó a latir con fuerza. Instintivamente, buscó la mano de Valkyon y la aferró. Notó el respingo de sorpresa del chico, pero al instante le dio un apretoncito para calmarla.

Ni bien puso un pie en la cantina fue recibida al grito de "Sorpresa!". Karenn y Alajea corrieron a estrecharla en brazos, y pronto, se vio rodeada de un mar de gente que la felicitaba y le alcanzaba regalos. Buscó con la mirada el cabello azul de la única persona que realmente la tranquilizaba, pero no estaba en ningún lado. Ezarel no había ido a su fiesta. Por qué? Tratando de que eso no la deprimiera aún más, se concentró en la hermosa fiesta que todos se habían esforzado por hacerle.

Esa noche rió, bebió y conversó con todos. Y al final de la velada, Karuto apareció con una tarta con su nombre.

—Espero que se parezca a las que hacen ustedes los humanos.

—Esperen! Las velas! —Ykhar colocó las pequeñas velas coloreadas en el pastel y las encendió bajo la atenta mirada de todos.

—Pide tus deseos!

Serana cerró los ojos mientras todos cantaban su versión del "feliz cumpleaños" y se concentró. En realidad, solo quería dos cosas. Y ambas se contradecían entre sí. Una era regresar a su mundo. Y la otra… Pensó en el elfo y sopló con fuerza.

Nevra y Valkyon la acompañaron a su habitación un rato más tarde.

—Muchas gracias, chicos.

—Nunca me permitiría dejar a una dama sin una escolta adecuada. —Nevra tomó la mano de la chica y la besó al tiempo que le dedicaba un guiño.

—Descansa.

—Esto… Por casualidad saben dónde está Ezarel?

Los chicos intercambiaron una mirada que ella no pudo descifrar. Valkyon tomó la palabra.

—No se sentía muy bien.

—Oh. Ya veo… Bueno, descansen!

Con una sonrisa de despedida, abrió la puerta de su habitación y depositó las bolsas con regalos en el suelo. Acto seguido, se arrojó en la cama y se tapó hasta la cabeza. No supo cuando se durmió.

Al día siguiente, Serana se dirigió a la clase de alquimia solo para encontrarse con que había sido cancelada. También intentó, sin éxito, encontrar a Ezarel.  
Tras golpear en la puerta del laboratorio de alquimia por cuarta vez en el día y no obtener respuestas, lanzó un resoplido de frustración.

—Dónde estás?

El corazón se le estrujó cuando admitió que había una persona que, con seguridad, sabía dónde estaba el chico. Y con esa sensación, fue hasta la puerta de la enfermería. Golpeó suavemente.

—Eweleïn?

Oyó pasos amortiguados y, segundos después, la puerta se abrió.

—Serana? Necesitas que te ausculte?

La chica se aclaró la garganta, armándose de valor.

—No, en realidad… Me preguntaba si sabías dónde estaba Ez…

—No. Algo más?

La mirada de la elfa se había endurecido de golpe ante la mención del chico, y Serana se sintió aún más incómoda.

—No, siento haberte molestado.

La puerta se cerró sin que EweleÏn dijese nada más.  
Serana prácticamente corrió escaleras abajo. Se habían peleado? Cuándo? Cómo? Necesitaba atacar su reserva de café con urgencia. Luego se encerraría en la biblioteca y se perdería en la lectura para no pensar en asuntos que no le concernían…

—Realmente necesitas todo eso?

La chica aminoró la marcha al entrar a la despensa y oír la voz de Karuto. La voz que respondió le aceleró el corazón.

—Sí, realmente. Y debe ser perfecto.

«Ezarel…» Entró apresuradamente a la cantina y tropezó con la espalda del chico.

—Ten cuida-! Tú…

El elfo parecía incomodo de verla.

—Al fin! Lo último que supe fue que no te encontrabas bien, y llevo buscándote todo el día.

—Estoy mejor. En realidad, ya tengo que irme. Nos vemos. Karuto, cuento contigo.

—Ezarel! Espera..!

Sin siquiera tomarse la molestia de poner alguna excusa, el chico salió de la habitación como si lo persiguiera el diablo. Serana sintió como las lágrimas le humedecían las mejillas.

—Niña? Estás bien?

Karuto se acercó a ella, pero, negando desesperadamente con la cabeza, la joven esquivó la mano que el fauno quería poner en su hombro.

—Lo estoy. Lo siento, debo irme.

Llegó a su habitación casi sin notarlo. Ezarel la estaba evitando como a la peste. Qué le había hecho? Tras cerrar la puerta con llave, se quitó la ropa y se metió en la cama. Ya no quería pensar. Estaba harta de ella misma. Quería perderse en el mundo de los sueños para siempre.

Los golpes en la puerta la sobresaltaron. Se oía como si alguien tratase de tirar la puerta a puñetazos. Con el corazón batiéndole en los oídos, se levantó de la cama rápidamente, se colocó una bata y abrió. Valkyon estaba del otro lado.

—Qué sucede? Dónde está el incendio?

—Quizás quieras vestirte.

Se mordió la lengua para no contestar groseramente. Estaba de muy mal humor, pero el chico allí parado no tenía la culpa. Descargarse con él sería injusto.

—Y por qué?

—Porque podríamos cruzarnos gente en el camino, y sé que a las mujeres no les gusta que las vean con este tipo de pintas.

—En el camino a dónde? Qué hora es?

—Aprecio mi vida, así que no te diré a dónde vamos. Pero puedo decirte que es más de medianoche.

—Valkyon, no estoy del mejor de los humores y…

—Vístete. Créeme. Esto mejorará tu humor.

Miró al chico con resignación.

—Dame un momento.

Cerró la puerta y, tras ponerse una muda de ropa limpia, salió del cuarto. Valkyon, recostado contra una pared, la escrutó con la mirada.

—Sí. Eso bastará. Vamos.

Sin entender, y tampoco queriendo hacerlo en realidad, siguió al chico por el desierto cuartel. En el camino no paró de preguntarle a Valkyon a dónde la llevaba, pero era como hablarle a una pared.

Lo primero que vio al llegar a los jardines fueron las luciérnagas. Cientos de pequeñas luces inundaban el lugar, como si todas las estrellas del cielo hubiesen bajado a la tierra.

—Valkyon… Esto… Qué..?

—Sigue caminando. Yo llego hasta aquí.

—A dónde debo ir?

—Cuál es tu parte preferida del jardín?

Y con eso, el chico se dio la vuelta para regresar al cuartel.

«Mi parte preferida…»

Sus pies se movieron antes que su mente, y se encontró a si misma caminando a la fuente del parque.  
A medida que avanzaba, notó con asombro que las luciérnagas no eran lo único allí. Pequeños farolillos de papel se mezclaban con ellas a ras del suelo, formando un camino. Un hermoso perfume llenaba el aire. Suaves notas musicales llegaron a sus oídos. Todo, en conjunto, la hizo sentir en un maravilloso cuento de hadas y lograron que olvidase, al menos por un momento, la angustia y el dolor que apretaban su corazón.

En la fuente flotaban velas perfumadas. Serana se agachó junto al agua y toco una de las luminarias, enviándola al centro del pequeño lago.

—Qué es todo esto?

La voz vino de sus espaldas.

—Déjame adivinar. Nunca te habias imaginado que el ocurrente, gracioso y perfecto elfo tenía un lado romántico, y ahora estás demasiado muda de asombro como para contestar, así que sólo te arrojarás a mis brazos mientras me dices lo perfecto que soy, lo mucho que me quieres y lo honrada que estás de estar aquí conmigo, verdad?

La chica se puso de pié a la velocidad del rayo y se giró para encararlo, sorprendida.

—Ezarel!

El elfo abrió los brazos, esperando que ella saltara a su encuentro. Cuando eso no pasó, la miró con clara confusión.

—Realmente no esperaba todo lo demás, pero si un pequeño abrazo o algo. Siempre estás toqueteándome, por qué no lo haces ahora que estoy dispuesto a tolerarlo?

Las lágrimas le quemaron los ojos, pugnando por salir.

—Serana? Qué..?

Sin previo aviso, Serana lo estrechó con fuerza, escondiendo el rostro en el pecho del elfo. Entre sollozo y sollozo, logró articular su explicación.

—Te eche tanto de menos! Me sentía tan mal por todo, necesitaba hablarte, y cuando me evitaste me sentí morir, y ahora haces esto! Y…

—Shh… Cálmate… —El joven le acarició el cabello al tiempo que hablaba— Siento haberte evitado. Si no lo hacía no habría podido arreglar todo esto para ti. Feliz cumpleaños, Serana.

La chica levantó el rostro y lo miró a los ojos. Estaban muy cerca el uno del otro. Tanto, que un pequeño movimiento hubiese unido sus labios. Serana se sintió incomoda por Eweleïn, y, con un carraspeo, se revolvió para zafarse. La confusión nublo el rostro del elfo.

—Es hermoso. Cómo hiciste todo esto?

Dándose la vuelta para no mirarlo a la cara, se concentró en las luciérnagas que volaban, casi etéreas, a su alrededor. Los brazos de Ezarel le envolvieron la cintura y la chica respingó, alejándose una vez más.

—Muy bien. Vas a decirme porque te alejas de mí. Ahora.

La boca de Serana se abrió de golpe, como si hubiese recibido una bofetada. Ezarel estaba enojado? Porque no dejaba que la toque? En serio? Se dio la vuelta, bufando como un gato.

—No lo sé, dime tú porque estás tan ansioso de contacto esta noche. Generalmente me fulminas con la mirada si te rozo, aunque haya sido una casualidad.

—Serana. —La voz del chico sonaba exasperada— Es que no lo entiendes?

—No! Realmente no lo entiend-

Ezarel cerró la distancia rápidamente y le plantó un beso en los labios. Por un segundo la chica se dejó llevar. Se sintió derretir ante el contacto y creyó que podría fundirse como mantequilla. En ese momento, una vez más, la imagen de la elfa cruzó su mente y sintió una punzada en el corazón. Cuando el beso terminó, tenía lágrimas en los ojos.

—Ay, vamos! Realmente lo hice tan mal?

—No deberías estar haciendo esto… Eweleïn…

El chico soltó un suspiro.

—Ella no es mi novia, Serana. Nunca lo fue. Ewe se confundió y… Bueno, no está muy feliz conmigo ahora… Podríamos evitar hablar de esto ahora mismo? Mira todas las molestias que me he tomado por ti, humanita ingrata, y aún no me has agradecido siquiera! Me rompes el corazón!

—Ella… Ella nunca..? De verdad?

—De verdad.

—Siempre pensé que...

Ezarel la acalló con otro beso. Uno rápido esta vez.

—Podemos hablar de esto otro día? Ven.

Asintiendo de manera ausente, Serana se dejó llevar. El chico la apremió a sentarse en el suelo, sobre una manta que ella no había notado.

—Karuto me habría cortado las manos si le hubiese pedido esto en cualquier otro momento. Pero como se trataba de ti, solo refunfuñó un poco. Creo que te quiere, si es que es eso posible.

La joven observó el plato que el chico le alcanzaba. Chocolates. En forma de corazón. Sintió ganas de llorar una vez más. Ezarel lo notó y le alcanzó un pañuelo.

—Si hubiese sabido que estabas tan llorona hubiese hecho algo menos elaborado. Las lágrimas no te dejaran ver bien.

—Ver qué?

El elfo le señalo el cielo.

—Eso.

En ese momento un silbido rasgó la noche, y en un segundo, el cielo se llenó de luces.

—Fuegos artificiales!

Ezarel la atrajo hacia sí, recostándola contra su pecho.

—Gracias, Ez. Gracias por hacer esto por mí.

—Quería que olvidaras por un rato todo el dolor que sientes. Y además quería que supieras lo especial que eres para mí. Sé que lo que voy a decirte puede sonar horriblemente egoísta, pero quería que quisieras quedarte aquí. Conmigo. En Eldarya.

Serana le acarició la mejilla con una sonrisa. Nunca olvidaría su hogar. Nunca olvidaría a su familia. Y quizás nunca le dejaría de doler del todo. Pero en ese momento supo que, junto a Ezarel, le sería más fácil no mirar atrás y hundirse.

—Temo que esto sea un sueño o algo así.

El elfo la miró fijamente.

—No lo es. Estoy aquí, junto a ti. Por el tiempo que quieras tenerme.

—Eso depende. Cuánto viven los elfos? Porque puedes llegar a ser un dolor en el tras-

Ezarel la besó una vez más. En sus brazos, con los labios unidos, Serana sintió que el dolor se apagaba lentamente, hasta casi desaparecer.

Su deseo de cumpleaños se había cumplido.


End file.
